This invention relates generally to a method for preparing a polyamine compound, e.g., a bis-AMP compound useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment.
AMP (2-amino-2-methylpropanol) is used for pH adjustment of coating compositions and other formulations requiring pH adjustment. Compounds useful for this purpose, but having lower volatility, as measured by standard VOC (volatile organic compound) tests would be desirable. Benson et al., J. Org. Chem., 1988, 53 3036-3045, disclose a compound having the formula (I)
but this reference merely uses this compound as an intermediate for production of biologically active substances, and does not disclose or suggest that this compound could be useful for pH adjustment of industrial formulations. Moreover, the yield of the nitro compound precursor to the compound of formula (I) is very low, making this compound an unattractive option for industrial uses.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find low-VOC polyamine compounds useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment, and to provide an improved method for producing such compounds and their precursors.